


Fake dating

by wittchingswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, miller crushing so hard, monty being adorable as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty asks Miller to be his fake date to his family party<br/>Miller complies as the best friend he is<br/>Miller also is crushing severely on his best friend<br/>and Monty can't take Miller without a shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake dating

“Oh my god no, nono, no way, Miller tell me this is not true”, Murphy, Nathan Millers flatmate and supposed-to-be best friend wheezed while he was doubling over with laughter, tearing up at the news Miller had just begrudgingly told him. 

Miller’s face was set into a dark scowl while he watched his friend have the time of his life, laughing so hard the whole couch underneath him shook with him. 

“Please tell me this is not true, tell me you are not going to pretend to be your secret crush’s boyfriend while you go with him to visit his parents please tell me this is a joke”.

“Are you done?”, Miller asked annoyed when Murphy continued to laugh at him rather than be there for Miller in this very difficult time. 

“Not quite”, Murphy responded, a shit eating grin gracing his sharp features, “how the fuck did you get yourself into this whole situation?” Miller shrugged, if he was being honest he really had no idea how Monty had convinced him in the first place. 

“Well this is going to be the greatest thing ever”, Murphy decided, but when he saw Miller’s face he softened a bit, “oh come on Miller, it’s not that big a deal…” 

At Miller’s raised eyebrows his grin broke through again, “okay it is”, he relented, “but at least try to have a little fun, you’re madly in love with him after all, might as well get something out of the situation.” 

Miller grimaced at what he was insinuating and when Murphy began to laugh again he decided to leave the room.  
________________________________________

“Oh god, I feel so bad for making you do this”, Monty shot him a look while he was driving. Miller didn’t really know how to respond to that, it’s not like he could tell Monty why this whole trip would be so incredibly hard for him. 

“Nah it’s fine”, he said with a forced smile, “what are friends for…” Monty pulled his lips into a tight-lipped smile and trained his eyes back on the road. 

It occurred to Miller for the first time that Monty was probably pretty nervous too, they were lying to his whole family and friends after all. 

“What if Michael’s not there?” he asked, referring to the reason they were doing this whole thing in the first place. 

“He’ll be there”, Monty answered confidently, “my parents have been trying to get us back together for months”. 

Michael, Monty’s ex and certified “all round great guy” was apparently a regular guest at the Green household, even after he and Monty had broken up, and his both his parents seemed not to have fully grasped the concept of a breakup and been trying to reunite the once happy couple at every occasion. Enter Miller, fake boyfriend extraordinaire, there to both scare away the ex and convince Monty’s parents he was actually quite taken care of in his faraway college-world. 

He grimaced and then, before Miller could react, Monty had reached over and squeezed his hand lightly.

“I’m really grateful you’re doing this.” Miller’s heartrate sped up without warning and his “of course” came out a bit strangled.  
God he was so screwed.  
________________________________________

They arrived at Monty’s childhood home after about another hour of driving during which they had tried to come up with background information for their hypothetical relationship which was not easy since they appeared to have quite different ideas of what was romantic. 

“You can’t take me bungee jumping on our third date for fuck’s sake Miller did you actually do that? No wonder none of your relationship last”, Monty had exclaimed and Miller had ducked his head and tried to act like that hadn’t stung a little, even if he had originally proposed the idea as a joke. Monty couldn’t know that the real reason none of his relationships lasted longer than a few months was because Miller was hopelessly in love with him. 

Ever since Miller had started to feel his attraction to the boy grew bigger than a simple crush he had tried to distance himself from his friend, trying to find other people, but with every smile, every casual touch and every conversation he just found himself drawn back to the boy. 

He knew it probably wasn’t good for him to stay so close to something that he could never have, but he couldn’t find it in him to actually break it off, he was not ready for that.  
When they pulled up onto the driveway Miller felt the panic rise up in his chest. What if they noticed? How fucking weird would that look if they noticed they were just putting on a show. 

He should have known better, after all he’d always been a terrible actor. But it was too late to turn back now. They sat in silence in the running car for a few moments, then Monty grinned a bit too enthusiastically, “you ready to do this?” 

Miller nodded quickly, trying to tune out the thousand voices in his head screaming that this was a bad idea. 

For a second he thought he was imagining things when Monty leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. He met Monty’s eyes, holding his breath before he noticed the woman standing in the doorway of the house. 

Right.

Monty turned off the engine and they got out of the car. 

“Monty”, Monty’s mother greeted, stepping out of the house with outstretched arms and Monty hugged her tightly. 

“And you’re Nathan.” She turned to Miller, smiling up at him. She was about a head smaller than him with thick black hair and a friendly face. Her wake eyes were sizing him up before she shook his hand with a wide and welcoming smile, “we are so happy to have you here. Monty only told us about you three weeks ago, he likes keeping his college life and childhood separate I guess.” She sent her son a look who at least had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. 

“Thank you, and thank you for having me, I’m really glad to meet you”, Miller replied with a smile of his own. “Well come on in then, the others are all here already.” She ushered them inside. 

Miller raised his eyebrows at his fake boyfriend, “three weeks?” Monty’s cheeks turned a bright red colour at Miller referring to Monty only asking him for his help in this about three days ago. 

“I knew you’d help me,” Monty said, linking an arm through his and really, such a normal gesture shouldn’t make Miller’s heart stutter like that! 

“How?” he wanted to know. 

“Because you’re always there when I need you to,” Monty answered, quickly, before they stepped into a living room packed with people and Miller had no chance to properly process the other man’s words. 

Everybody greeted them excitedly when they stepped into the room. The reason they were here was Monty’s parents’ twenty five years-anniversary the following day, for which the Greens had planned a big garden party for friends and family.

Monty immediately pulled him into the crowd and started talking to people before Miller had any time to process everything. A lot of “you guys make such a good couple” and “it is sogood to meet you”s and names and different degrees of familiarity swirled through Miller’s head. 

Monty’s dad came over to them started a typical “dad-talk”, as Miller liked to call the terrifying interrogations one had to hold with the significant other’s parents at the beginning of every new relationship. 

It was all going surprisingly well until Michael found him. Monty was off talking to a cousin or someone when the guy approached him, tall, tanned and admittedly pretty good looking, freckles and cheekbones and all. 

“You’re Miller, right? Monty’s friend?” he greeted, making sure to emphasise the last word. 

“Yeah, his boyfriend,” Miller replied and he really shouldn’t have so much fun saying it. Michael’s smile was cautious and a little forced. 

“Right,” he answered, “yeah, how long have you two been together again?” 

Miller could see what he was doing, he was trying to start a pissing contest with him, typical ex boyfriend behaviour. Next he would probably tell him how long he and Monty had been together and what a steady and healthy relationship they had had. 

He was so not up for this. But lucky for him (only in this particular case) he wasn’t Monty’s boyfriend, and although Michael’s attitude definitely rubbed him the wrong way he didn’t even think about lowering himself to the other guys level. 

In that moment Monty turned up at his side, a little out of breath like he had hurried over as soon as he had seen them talking to each other. “Michael,” he greeted with a thin lipped smile. 

“Monty how are you,” Monty’s ex obviously wasn’t one for noticing warning signs when he saw them and leaned forward, hugging Monty tightly. 

“Uh good.” Monty pushed the man away again and to Miller’s great joy linked his fingers with his. “Really great actually,” he smiled up at Miller who was surprised at how easy this seemed to Monty while he almost drowned in Monty’s eyes when he met them. 

Michael continued to make stupid comments and innuendos but Miller couldn’t listen to him over his own heartbeat as he gazed into Monty’s eyes. They probably made a really good impression of a fresh couple, it wasn’t like he had to act anything. 

“Oh my god aren’t you two just the cutest!” A girl with long dark blond hair threw her arms around the two of them, squeezing their shoulders tightly. Harper was Monty’s best friend since kindergarten, as Monty had told him on their drive here, and she was also the only other person in this room who knew the truth about them. 

But that apparently didn’t keep her from gushing over them like they were an actual couple, “seriously, you two are so cute it’s almost sickening.” 

She was probably just doing this to make fun of Monty, who had turned beet red and was staring intently at his shoes. 

“Monty has told me all about you Miller, seriously he won’t shut up about you”, Harper rambled, “he told me you were doing really well at your internship at that paper, I’m sure you’ll get that job eventualy. That would be so cool, you would be able to travel to Europe, you know how much Monty loves traveling. Oh and also you two should totally come over in summer, Murphy and I were thinking about doing a trip to the crand canyon for camping, you want to go there, right?”. 

Miller was temporarily stunned into silence, he had only mentioned this to Monty once, almost half a year ago, he was surprised Monty actually remembered and even more that that was the information he had chosen to give his friend. 

Michael was still staring at them, but he couldn’t keep up his nice face anymore and was outright scowling at Monty who was flaming red by now and looked seriously embarrassed. Miller put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, a protective gesture as well as a reassurance. He didn’t like the way the guy looked at Monty. 

Miller almost choked on his beer when Harper said to him: “You should kiss him, I’ll take a cute picture of you.” She said it loud enough for everyone in their next proximity to hear and Miller caught Monty sending his friend a simultaneously panicked and ice-cold stare. 

“Nah we’re good-“, he quickly assured but then Monty’s mother tuned in, “you should, oh Monty we never have any cute pictures of you with anybody, come on, for me” and Monty’s dad threw in a “come on son, be a man and kiss your boyfriend.” 

Miller’s heartrate picked up as he watched Monty’s expression flicker between annoyance and embarrassment. He obviously didn’t want to, but at the same he looked up at him almost apologetic and –wait was he actually planning on doing this? In his head a small voice was whispering to him he should just enjoy it while it lasted, make the best of the situation, a voice that sounded a lot like Murphy’s which should be worrying. 

It felt like the attention of the whole room was trained on them, and after clenching his fists at his side Miller finally got his shit together and seized Monty’s face to pull him up and place a firm kiss on his friend’s lips. 

It had meant to be a chaste kiss, casual, like they did this everyday, so he was even more surprised when Monty’s hands clenched on the fabric of his shirt near his collar and pulled himself closer, opening his mouth a little, sending shivers down Miller’s spine and over his skin. 

For another few seconds the room was completely quiet, then Harper cheered and some of the relatives joined in, clapping even, grinning at them. 

“You two are disgusting”, Harper decided, sending Monty a wink before she returned to her previous conversation. Miller’s heart was racing and Monty’s face was flushed, he avoided his gaze. 

Miller’s heart sank and he quickly tried to look as indifferent as he could with Monty’s creepy ass ex still watching them like a hawk.  
________________________________________

They had dinner, Monty taking Miller’s arm and pulling it over his shoulder, snuggling up distractingly close to Miller’s side.

Monty’s parents and relatives did their best at hiding their excitement but Miller saw the happy glances they exchanged. As far as he had understood from Harper it had been a while since Monty had brought home anyone, the last one having been Michael, who seemed to definitely not be over Monty yet from the way his eyes were trained on the two. 

Miller really disliked the guy, not only because of his own obvious reasons but also because he disliked anyone who had let Monty walk out of their lives, these people could not be trusted. 

The kiss was still swirling through his system, his body still hypersensitive to Monty’s touches and his brain was a mess, trying to figure out what his friend beside him was thinking, who just smiled and laughed at the jokes the other’s made, occasionally glancing over at Miller. 

But all in all it was nice, Miller felt himself relax in the familiar environment, listening to bickering between Monty’s cousins and everyone reminiscing over shared memories. 

Monty was always close, always touching Miller, brushing against him when he walked past, taking his hand, coming up from behind. It was driving Miller crazy, having all this but then not having it at all. He had known this was a bad idea, and it was. He had no idea how to ever get over his feelings for Monty after this. 

After dinner the whole family played board games and Monty apparently was a genius at them, thinking like a programmer apparently helped seeing patterns and decoding them, so everyone hated being in the opposite team as Monty. 

“Well we should probably go”, Monty said after winning the fifth round of Settlers and stood up. Miller too rose to his feet and tried to retain his composure when Monty grabbed his hand, sending a quick “goodnight” towards his family before pulling Miller out onto the corridor. 

There he let go of his hand again, still not meeting his gaze and they ascended the stairs to the second floor in silence, where Monty’s childhood room was – the room they were supposed to sleep in together. 

“So your family is really nice”, Miller started, unsure of what to say next after the door had closed behind them. They had brought up their luggage before dinner and their bags on the bed were half-unpacked. Monty didn’t answer and he didn’t look at him and Miller felt an uneasiness creep up on him. 

“You okay?” he asked, waiting for Monty to turn around and declare their relationship – both fake and real – terminated. When Monty did finally turn around a cold started to spread through Miller’s chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Monty said then. “This was so stupid, I should have never asked you to do this shit!” Miller didn’t say anything. “I knew this would make it weird, god, I am such an idiot.” 

“We were doing fine down there, I thought..” Miller didn’t know what else to say. Monty’s eyes snapped towards him. He looked defeated and Miller hated seeing him like that. 

“Are you talking about the kiss? Monty it didn’t make it weird, come on, we’re two grown men,” he straight out lied. The kiss had made things weird, but not for the reasons Monty thought. If anything it had only made them weird-er since Miller had been crushing pretty hard on his friend before it anyway. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” he suggested when Monty didn’t say anything, his face unreadable, “I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“You don’t have to”, Monty said, ducking his head, adorable as always. “It’s fine,” Miller replied and started unpacking his bag. Monty didn’t say anything. Miller’s brain was racing, trying to figure out the mixed signals and strange reactions he had got from his friend all day.

When he was done he moved it to the makeshift bed he’d made up from blankets and cushions earlier. Monty was busying himself with packing his things into his cupboard.

“NO”, he almost shouted all of a sudden, when Miller had just pulled his shirt off. “What,” Miller asked perplexed. 

“Stop this,” Monty wasn’t far from yelling and his face was… somehow angry? Although Miller really didn’t know what he could have done. 

“What?” he repeated, worried this time. But Monty was already marching up to him, pushing him backwards with his hands firmly on Miller’s bare chest until he reached the door.  
Miller was too perplexed to reply when the door suddenly slammed into his face. What the hell could he have done? 

He knocked, “Monty?” No answer. “Monty, seriously man this is not cool.” He shivered in the cold of the corridor, “did I do something wro-“ Without notice the door was yanked open again and Miller was cut off by Monty’s lips slamming into his. 

For a second time that day. Miller thought he might possibly be dreaming. Monty’s kiss was hungry and aggressive, like he was still angry with him for some unknown reason but Miller of course did not complain. He returned the kiss passionately before Monty had a chance to pull away, skin sizzling, blood rushing, heart pounding. His hand moved to Monty’s neck and Monty’s arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled himself flush against him. Miller could feel his heartbeat through the fabric of his t-shirt against his chest. 

They were both breathing heavily when they finally broke apart, only inches, Monty not letting go of him, Miller’s hands resting on his hips. Monty’s face was hot and flushed, his pupils dilated and Miller thought it was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

“Wha-“, he panted against his lips, his hot breath making Miller’s skin prickle. 

“I thought you didn’t like me like that”, Monty explained, almost apologetically and Miller laughed. 

“I really do, like a lot” he answered, and seriously how could he have missed it. Monty smiled almost disbelievingly mere inches away from him, a smile so beautiful it actually took Miller’s breath away. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe it”, he murmured, his eyes bright like the sun, and then he leaned in again, hesitating, like he was trying to take in everything in this moment and he kissed him again, gentler. 

“What the hell was that by the way”, Miller asked when Monty had pulled him back into the room, closing the door behind him. 

“I…” Monty was blushing, “you shouldn’t have taken off your shirt.” Miller laughed a full, loud laugh and Monty’s gaze dropped to his shirtless body, shutting Miller up very quickly when he ran his hand along the exposed skin. 

His touch was like setting him on fire and he grabbed the other boy and pushed him onto the bed while Monty ran his hands along his chest, his back, his gaze burning into him the whole time. 

“I feel like this whole fake dating thing got a lot easier all of a sudden”, Miller managed to say, hovering over Monty. A grin spread over the boys face. “I wouldn’t call it fake anymore”, he replied. 

“Are you asking me out?” Miller asked because he needed some confirmation that this was actually happening. 

“Unless you want to be my fake boyfriend for the rest of your life” Monty smiled and Miller smiled too and dipped his head down to kiss the boy. 

“Is that a yes”, Monty whispered against his lips. 

“What do you think”, Miller retorted, his hand sneaking under Monty’s shirt. 

“I think you only agreed to this because you knew I wouldn’t be able to resist your charms in the first place.” Miller pulled back at Monty’s answer but relaxed when he saw the joke in his eyes. 

“I think Harper was in on this from the very beginning”, Miller gave back. 

“I think you haven’t answered my question yet”, was Monty’s reply, his eyes betraying their playful tone, searching his intently for an answer. 

“I think I would very much like to go out with you”, Miller answered, his voice low and sincere. 

“I think you should kiss me again now”, Monty breathed and Miller really didn’t have to be told twice.


End file.
